


Notes Left Behind

by Draglorr



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Journal Entries, Lore - Freeform, Not a Crossover, Notes Left Behind, Old Entries, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draglorr/pseuds/Draglorr
Summary: A while ago, I wrote down some cool in-lore notes left behind for The Long Dark that I thought would fit in well with the ones already in-game, and then forgot about them. Quite some time later, I have decided to post them. There is a cohesive lore here, but this is not your average story, you have to piece it together through what is revealed in the notes and journal entries.. These notes/journal entries are written by different in-universe people in different areas of Great Bear, found and collected. Enjoy!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Notes 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive Of Our Own so please do not be too harsh and enjoy! (=  
> Edit: Thank you Kidd_you_not for giving me my first Kudos ever on Ao3!!!

Note 1: (bloodstained) I got into a fight today… I found a can of peaches, but another guy wanted them as well. I told him there was no need for violence, but that I would be taking the peaches. He disagreed. I managed to win the fight, but now I'm bleeding everywhere… It was worth it for the peaches though! The sugary deliciousness was worth some blood… I don’t feel so good... 

\---

Note 2 : Hey Honey! I hope everything is going well! Things are going well here! Currently, I’m just trying to harvest all the crops off my farm before the first frost comes. Don’t want to waste anything with how shaky the economy is currently. Don’t worry about me though. How’s our child? How are you? I understand why you didn’t want to live here, but maybe you could visit some time? I’d like that! Anyways, I love you, hopefully I’ll see you soon! Your husband, John.

\---

Note 3: Man! The weather is really picking up! This is one of the earliest winters on record! Looks like it's gonna be a harsh one too. Things have already frosted over on October 4th! FOURTH!!! We aren't supposed to be getting frosts until at the very least, Oct 17-18! Why so early?! What could be causing this?! I need to stock up, this winter is going to be a doozy..

\---

Note 4: The end is coming my friends. I've seen the signs. Have you? The winters are coming sooner and being harsher and colder then ever. The slow, gradual crash of society in the states and even here. The crumble of civilization, the death of the economy. Enjoy the last few days of the Old World my friends, then leave, never come back. There is nothing but cold for you here. Mother Nature has had enough of the destructive parasite called humanity. She will lay waste to us, but will not do it quickly. She will taunt us and draw it out, slowly and painfully. Wildlife once mostly tame and afraid, will hunt for the blood of man. Man's technological tools will fail and the heat will stop coming. Beware, for the end is near. The real question is will you crawl into death willfully, whimpering and sobbing or will you fight, defiant, kicking and screaming, prolonging it, until it inevitably grabs hold, dragging you, unwilling, to your death?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, some longer notes this time around. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer than you needed to.

**Note 5:** Why won't the freaking wolves go away?! Why are they even surrounding my house anyway?? I thought wolves were scared of man! Or at least, didn't attack often! Now they are freaking circling my house and won't go away... Meg decided she would leave a few days ago to try to find help. Contact someone, something. I haven't heard from her at all since then. I hope she's still alive somewhere... I would try to send a message, but the power’s been out for a while. I'm running out of food! What am I going to do?! Maybe that old man was right. I should have left when I had the chance. I most likely am not gonna survive this... this... 'quiet apocalypse' , but I'll be darned if I'm not going out without a fight! Death will have me, I know it, but it will have to drag me kicking, screaming, biting and scraping as it tears me away from this world unwillingly. Goodbye Meg, I can only hope you did not meet the same fate.

**Note 6:** I just received your letter and let me just say sorry! I don't mean to be rude or to reject your business but for some reason it is getting increasingly hard for to shipments to come! I'm having a hard time just keeping the essential items stocked, so beer is just not high up on the list right now. The prices just keep getting higher and the shipment quality worse! I use to order things at a decent price and they arrive in a timely manner. Now I pay ridiculous prices for beaten up low grade shipments that either take forever to get there or never come at all! Maybe its the economical instability, I don't know. I have a feeling that were gonna stop getting shipments entirely... They've got their own problems and were just a small backwater town on an isolated island! Hopefully they don't cut us off though. If we ever do get a beer shipment again, I'll give you one free, on the house. How's that sound?

**Note 7:** Carla, we gotta get outta here! This place is falling apart at seams! The weather is freezing, the wolves are hungry and ever since those lights in the sky knocked out the power somehow, people have been going nuts! I don’t want us to just be another one of those frozen corpses I saw the other day! I have a stash up by the mountain next to the weirdly crossed trees. It’s under a rock. Grab that and maybe we use them to buy out of here. Meet me there. I really hope we make it out of this…

**Note 8:** Entry 8, Oct 15th. Strange stuff has been happening lately. The winter has come in earlier and harsher than ever, the wildlife seems meaner, the crops didn’t come in too well even though I put in everything I had to make sure they were healthy, and i’ve been feeling earthquakes! No and not the low scale ones that happen rarely, these have been far worse. If this continues, some of the older, weaker architecture around here will be damaged! People seem to be going mad, the violence rates are skyrocketing and the economy is as shaky as ever! What is happening?! It’s like everything possible is going wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want to! (=

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like them! I am open to constructive criticism.


End file.
